


Stitches

by amukmuk



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Fox has a run in with trouble and Riyo has to stitch him back up.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyawaybluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyawaybluebird/gifts).



> This was for a prompt I received on tumblr: The one stumbling to the other’s front door after getting hurt/beaten up etc. from the wonderful and amazing flyawaybluebirdie! <3

Order 66 destroyed everything. Every shred of democracy, the Jedi Order, countless battalions of clones, of brothers. Riyo considers them brothers now, after she and Fox had shared their wedding vows to the Moon Goddess of Serenity. That was all they had wanted for their life moving forward - serenity. It is a Pantoran tradition to have a wedding under a full moon of the goddess from which one wants good fortune. Some want financial prosperity, some want romance, some want fertility, but Riyo and Fox had wanted serenity. They wanted to be cleansed of the wounds that a galaxy at war had brought them. And so far, a year after that fateful day - Empire day now, Riyo suppresses a shudder at the thought - she and Fox had lived every day in a serene silence brought by the woods on this backwater planet. It was small enough that they could live their lives as humble farmers - something Riyo remembers from her childhood with great fondness - yet big enough that a small, blue-skinned woman and a large, tan-skinned man went without much regard. 

That is, until the Empire showed up on their doorsteps. Before, they would go to the market together. Those days, they did most things together, neither wanting to be separated for very long. Now, it is too risky for them to go out together. She is a wanted senator, having abandoned her position when Palpatine - Sidious - claimed his new empire. She has been labeled as a traitor and Fox wears a similar label. Except, instead of being executed like she would be, he would be reconditioned. He is too valuable of an asset to Palpatine, having served as his personal guard for most of the clone wars. 

So they did what any reasonable traitors would do, they ran.

They started on Pantora. It was quiet enough in the countryside with enough technology for Fox to make a recovery from his surgery. She still feels a little bad, if she is being completely honest. When he had practically sang his excitement for serving at the pleasure of the Emperor, she hit him so hard over his bucket with a candelabra that she thought, briefly, that she had killed him. 

Luckily she hadn’t. 

As swiftly as she could manage, she drug her monstrosity of a clone commander - plastoid armor and all - into her office and handcuffed him to her desk. As she stood, observing what she had done, she of course panicked, but then thought to herself: 

What would Fox do?

Fox would analyze the situation: Someone she loved was behaving uncharacteristically. 

Fox would look for a cause: Drugs? No he would never. Then her mind had wondered to the chip that the one trooper had raged about. She and Fox had discussed it one night during one of their illicit rendezvouses. 

Fox would solve the problem: That was when she had hauled him to the medbay - if she so happened to stun a droid pushing a laundry basket and shove him in there, that is not an important detail, nor is it a detail that Fox will ever, _ever_ know - and had a medical droid remove the chip. 

The rest, as they say, is history. 

A history that, today, has come back with a vengeance. 

Riyo paces along their meagerly decorated living room. They have a single couch, a coffee table, and a small holoprojector. Resting on the windowsill is the sculpture of the Moon Goddess of Serenity. Absentmindedly, Riyo goes to it, clutches it between her fingers and whispers a small prayer for strength, peace, and safety. She prays for _his_ safety. She prays for him to return home to her, she prays, she prays, she prays. 

She pleads. 

She begs. 

The door pushes open and Riyo is up in an instant. Fox is standing there, holding his side, the hood of his cloak fallen from his head, but his mask is still pulled up over his nose.

Regardless of any masquerade he could wear, she would know those eyes anywhere. And those eyes, right now, are pleading. “Ri… I’m sorry,” is all he mutters before he collapses. 

She rushes to his side and pulls him the rest of the way over the threshold. “You stubborn fool, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?” 

“I’m sorry,” he slurs. 

“What happened?”

“Blaster round to the side. It’s just a graze… I think. But it’s bleeding pretty bad and I didn’t eat breakfast before I left and,” he hisses as she pulls back the fabric clinging to the wound. “I’m getting too old for this fucking banthashit.”

She exhales, trying to find her humor as she jumps up to grab the medkit. She knows for certain that has a half a tube of bacta and some bandages. “Fox, you’re barely fifteen.”

“Semantics,” he hisses as she cuts open the shirt. “Damn.”

“What?”

“This was my favorite shirt.”

She sighs and begins cleaning the wound. “There is so much blood. Are you sure this isn’t more serious?”

“I may need sutures. I don’t know if bacta will be able to heal this. Besides,” he takes a deep breath. “I’m not sure we should waste it.”

She glares at him. “Fox, I swear to the stars-”

He cuts her off. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he grabs her hand. “I’m saying that the Empire is here, they are going to start locking down those commodities pretty airtight. We should… we should consider moving.”

She sighs. “Let’s focus on this… How,” she rummages through the medkit. There is some silk weave and a needle and she swallows down her fear. “How do I do this?”

“Not to be a pussy, but is there any numbing cream in there?” He tries to sit up and groans. 

She shakes her head, “I don’t see any.”

“Fuck.”

“My thoughts precisely.”

“Up in the top cabinet. Get the whiskey.”

“W-what?” She is already rising, but the question still stutters from her lips. 

“Whiskey, please.”

She does as she’s told and returns with the bottle of amber liquid. He pops the cork and takes a long gulp. “Okay, you’re going to need to thread that needle.”

Snatching the bottle from his hands she, too, takes a long swig. She chokes as it burns down her throat but picks up the needle and silk weave nonetheless. “Okay.”

“Now, pinch the skin.”

She does, swallowing down bile as his blood oozes onto her hands. “Okay?”

“You’ve sewn before, right?”

She nods shakily. 

“Same idea, just stab it through both sides and lace me up like one of those corsets you used to wear.”

If her hands weren’t busy she might have smacked him. Or she might have kissed him. Sucking in a deep breath, she stabs the needle through his skin and starts sewing him back together. She finishes rather quickly, and much to her own surprise, Fox had not made a peep the entire time. 

He probably bit his own tongue so that he wouldn’t scare her. 

She rubs the bacta gel over the wound and wraps it tightly. “Hopefully it won’t get infected.” Then she collapses on her back next to him. 

“You’re a real trooper,” he smiles. It’s weak and she can see how much he is hurting. 

“What happened?” She whispers. 

“I got in the middle of a domestic dispute. The storm troopers were trying to take some lady’s baby. I… may have gotten involved.”

“What did you do?”

“I… may have broken some elbows and dislocated some shoulders… They were going to steal her fucking kid, Ri. Her _kid_.”

Riyo rolls over to her side and brushes her fingers along his chin. “You… did the right thing.”

“We’re going to need to move now.” He grumbles, leaning into her touch. 

“That’s okay. Anywhere is home so long as I have you.”

The first true Fox Smile illuminates his face and he kisses her forehead. “I love you so much.”

She stretches upward and kisses his lips. “And I love you, my darling Fox.”


End file.
